Insane With Me
by OptionalPrincess
Summary: Morbid is a normal 13 year old girl who has had a hard childhood. But when a new kids come's along with terrifying nightmares, Morbids world turns upside down. Will she keep her sanity?
1. Her Life

_But you can not unsee what has been seen..._  
_That was 10 years ago..._

* * *

Morbid woke up with a groan she looked around the room. It was a plain room with a desk, with a laptop, a wardrobe and bed. Everything in the room was either black or red.  
She yawned and got up from her bed. She grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and got changed. She went into her kitchen to grab a drink and something to eat before she set off to school.

Morbid is a thirteen year old girl with long black hair and sky blue eyes. She has a cut over her lips which makes it hard to do a pouting or smiling face with out pain. She is very tall for her age and her hair goes down to her knees. She wears a frown on her face, not because of the scar. because she saw her parents dead as a child. Then a few years after the event she was attacked by a drunk gangster with a knife, which gave her the scar on her lip. After her parents died her aunt had come to look after her. she had been murdered when she turned 15. Since then she has been living on her own with the government paying for her bills. At school no ones even bats and eye at her, not even the bullies. They all think she is cursed and some one not to get involved with.  
She made it to school fifteen minutes before the bell and got to class with enough time to read a bit of her book. She has a seat at the back by the window, no one else sits there excepts her so the teacher knows if she is off or not. The second bell rang and she put away her book for the first lesson of the day.

* * *

Once school had ended she had finished her book when she could've and updated her story on her laptop she carries with her. She started off to the library, the one place no one judges her.  
"Afternoon, Miss. Pender" The librarian, Mrs. O'Doherty, greeted.  
"After noon, Mrs. O'Doherty" Morbid headed in her direction " I would like to return this book, please"  
"Of course, dear" Mrs. O'Doherty took the book from morbid and started to scan it "Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?" Morbid lent on the desk.  
"There is a murderer loose around this area, the police said to lock all doors and window at night to be on the safe side" Mrs. O'Doherty said with a serious face.  
"Hmm.. Really? Thanks for the warning, Mrs. O'Doherty" Morbid stood up and headed towards the horror section.  
"No worries, dear" Mrs. O'Doherty said and went back to doing a news paper.  
About an hour later Morbid had picked a book, took it home and was now reading it on the sofa. Morbid had remembered the warning and had locked down at 7, turned off all the lights and was reading by a small light. She yawned and looked at the clock. 11:00 pm, She got up and headed to her bedroom. After changing she turned off the light and got into bed. Just as she was about to got to sleep she heard a whisper.  
"_Sleep_"  
She sat in her bed and looked around the room to find nothing. She blamed it on her imagination and fell asleep.  
A pale hand ghosted over her face then disappeared.


	2. New Kid

Morbid woke up in a cold sweat.  
"Wh-Wha?" She looked around her room to see it empty. 'Bu-but i thought'  
She sighed and shook her head. 'It was all a dream' She thought.  
Morbid got up and continued with her normal day to day routine.  
When she got to the bus stop she saw two boys sitting there. She was confused because normally she is the only one who stands there 'Most probably new kids' She thought and went to stand next to them but as soon as she got to them they were gone as if they were never there. She sighed and said that she was going crazy.  
Once she got to school she got off the bus and headed to the doors. As she approached the doors the boys from this morning appeared, Morbid rubbed her eyes and they were gone.  
"W-What?" She stared at the doors for a while till someone shouted her name.  
"Morbid!" She recognized the voice as one of her teachers. Mr. Jaegerjaques.  
Mr. Jaegerjaques was the thing all girls dream of, he's cool, smart and all round epic. But Morbid doesn't really like him and he doesn't really like her. Mr. Jaegerjaques was being followed by a kid that looked around the same age as Morbid. He had brown hair and brown eyes and grayish skin. He had a mouth guard over his mouth.  
"This is Toby, Toby this is Morbid, she will guide you around the school for the next week." Morbid stared at the teacher than the boy she sighed and motioned for the boy to follow her.  
Toby didn't talk much but when he did he would stutter and every now and then he would tick in the most weirdest fashion.  
Once they day finished the kid disappeared.

* * *

For a week the same thing would continue, Morbid and Toby would meet up during the day, spend the day together then Toby would leave.

* * *

On Friday Morbid headed to the library to change books.  
" Afternoon, Miss. Pender" Mrs. O'Doherty greeted with a smile.  
"Afternoon, Mrs. O'Doherty" Morbid said as she walked over to her.  
"Be careful dear, the murders are going up in this town" Mrs. O'Doherty warns.  
" I will... i just hope they don't come to my street..." Morbid trails off as she looses her focus.  
"Don't worry, Morbid, Im sure the police will catch them"  
Mrs. O'Doherty was always there for Morbid since her parents died. Morbid would come to the library when she was sad or she was being bullied. She would take her to the staff office, cheer her up and give her advice.

When she got into bed something caught her eye. In the corner were two eye light dots staring at her.  
"Wh-who?" Morbid stuttered.  
The figure stepped forward so she could see his face. But before she could properly take his features in he disappeared and Morbid collapsed.

As i watched her sleep i realized that she needed some... _encouragement_ . I smirked to myself as i jumped out her window and into the forest behind her house.  
Slenderman will be so happy with this update...


	3. Nightmare&Trouble

I woke up as usual, got break and went to the bus stop. The boys i saw before where there, this time they turned to me and i gasped. One of the boys had a smile cut into his cheeks and his skin white, the other looked like Link from Zelda, but his eyes were darker, more sinister. I walked towards the boys but before i could say anything or reach them i felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder to see a white hand, i followed from the hand up to see a featureless face staring back at me. I started to hear static and my world began to fade to black.

* * *

I woke up in another room. I looked around to see face's staring at me. They all had the same emotionless stare. I began to sit up before i felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me back down. I looked beside me to see the featureless man next to me. There were two boys behind him. They weren't the boys from the bus stop, one was Toby, he had goggle's on and his face mask, the other was wearing a mask, he had no eyes just black sockets and there was black goo coming from his sockets, the mask was blue and held no features, except from a nose. The static came back and my world faded to black once again.

* * *

This time i woke in a forest. The trees were tall and they looked like they grew into darkness. I looked around to find nothing but when i looked down i screamed. I was standing in a puddle of blood, also joining me in the puddle was a ton of limbs legs and organs. There were some hearts... which were still beating. My breathing started to quicken. I looked around quickly to see if the featureless man was standing near but i couldn't see him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and shot around. My eyes widened at what i was looking at at. There was a clown like man, he had long arms, claw like fingers, he had a cone nose and pointy teeth. His mouth seemed to move but no words came out. I just stared in horror. There was a young girl, 8-9 years, with long brown hair stained with blood, her pink dress and shoes were also stained with blood she had cuts and bruises all over her body. The little girl tried to say something but no sound came from her either. Thats when i started to hear static, i shook my head. No. The featureless man stood in the distance, he looked at me and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around to see i was in my room. No man. No blood. No weird people. Just-  
"Morbid?" I jolted when i heard a voice next to me.  
I slowly turned to see Toby standing next to my bed.  
"T-Toby?" I stuttered my eyes wide.  
He stared at me for a moment before saying " Are you a-all right?" He said, ticking mid sentence.  
"Y-Yeah, i think" I got out of bed but as soon as i stood up my legs swayed and i nearly fell over but Toby caught me.  
"I think you sh-should stay in bed today, ill look after you" Toby said laying me back on the bad.  
"Ok, but school" I said.  
"Meh, don't need it" Toby muttered and i gave him a confused look. "Don't w-worry, you just rest"  
"Ok"  
~Toby~  
Whats wrong with me? I would never do something like that. So why? Why was i being _nice_?  
I sighed and walked into the kitchen to make Morbid some breakfast. While i was in the middle of buttering the toast, a cocky voice asked:  
"What are you doing, Toby?"  
I turned around to see Jeff standing there leaning against the door way.  
"Fighting unicorns" I replied sarcastically.  
"Hahaha, we're all laughing" He said and walked towards me. "Why are you helping her?"  
"Why?" I looked over my shoulder at him.  
"I asked a question" He bit back.  
"Dunno, why?" I said harsher this time.  
"It isn't like ya" He said, his accent coming though.  
"Tch, wh-whatever" I cursed my tick, picked up the juice and the toast. "D-don't let yourself be seen"  
I heard him huff as i walked up the stairs. When i opened the door i froze at the scene in front of me.


End file.
